The Recruitment of Percy Jackson
by OkeyCokey2004
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Percy Jackson is just going about his day when he is kidnapped by S.H.I.E.L.D. Little did he know, his life is about to change, whether it be for the better or worse. Occurs sometime after BoO and not at a specific time in the MCU. I may use MCU characters that wouldn't have been introduced yet btw. I'm a first time writer so please don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a heads up, I have never written anything outside of boring essays. I will try to keep all of my chapters at a 1000 word minimum, not including any author's note I end up making. If I do have an author's note, it will be bold. It won't be necessary to read it unless you want to. I will not ever use a curse word (unless if you count 'demigod curse words' or words like 'crap') and this story is only rated T because it's better safe than sorry. If you have any ideas, I'll read them, but don't be upset if I don't use it because this is my story. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy my story whether it be because of grammar mistakes, bad plot, incorrect usage of the characters, etc. I'd love to hear ideas on how I can improve. Hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Percy was having a normal day when everything went to crap.

School had just ended and Paul offered to give Percy a ride home. Deciding that it was a nice day to walk home, he declined. Percy was walking along the Hudson River on his way home taking the long route, when all of a sudden his senses alerted in the way that only occurs when he's about to be attacked.

Under the guise of taking a break, Percy sat on a bench with his back to the river and surveyed the area.

In the corner of his eye he saw a tall, brown haired man on a nearby bench pretending to read a newspaper. However, he hasn't flipped the page once in the few minutes Percy's been there and he's way to stiff, only his eyes appear to be moving. Note that his eyes almost never brushed the page, although from Percy's point of view, he couldn't tell.

About twenty yards away from both the strange man and Percy stood a redhead doing some stretching. She was in running clothes, her short red hair tied up in a short ponytail. Anyone else would think she was preparing for a run, but Percy knew better. All his years of having to detect monsters before they revealed themselves has shown Percy the best ways to determine if someone or something was in disguise.

Percy stood up and slung his backpack onto his shoulders after determining that these were the only two watching him. Just about five seconds after he stood up, the redhead stepped onto the sidewalk by the river, doing a runner's typical last minute stretching. Percy walked past the man on the bench and was about 20 feet away when he heard the crinkle of paper being put down. And while no normal mortal would be able to pick it up, he heard both people's footsteps walking towards him. Yeah, they were definitely following him.

Percy knew he couldn't go home until he lost them, so in his head he mapped out the route he would take, while turning away from the river. He got to the alley behind the grocery store he was planning to lead them to and now here we are.

Percy stopped halfway through the alley and turned around to see his two stalkers standing at the entrance. "Perseus Jackson" the redhead said, "you are coming with us."

Percy smirked. "Are you sure about that? I've dealt with far greater than you. And seriously, if you guys were trying to follow me, you didn't do it that subtly." He chuckles to himself at their slightly shocked expressions. "Wait, you thought that I didn't notice you?"

The brunette stepped forward slightly holding a bow with an already notched arrow. Where did that come from? "You don't need to know anything. I'll repeat, you, Perseus Jackson are coming with us."

Percy displayed his best lopsided grin and said, "First of all, my name is Percy. Secondly, I'm not coming with you."

With that, Percy chucked his heavy backpack at the brunette and took off running.

The redhead smiled to herself. Percy had run farther into the alley, which is a dead end by the way. "Come on Clint. He can't get far."

The alley was narrow, which the redhead and Clint, Percy figured his name was, thought would make it easier to detain the teen. What they didn't know was that Percy was good at parkour. He was halfway up the alley when Clint shot him.

The arrow seemed to be designed to make someone pass out because Percy was starting to get drowsy. Being a demigod has its perks, Percy thought, I probably would be unconscious if it weren't for my godlike stamina.

But the arrow made his climb up the alley slower, giving the brunette dude another chance to shoot him. This time, he felt his entire body become drowsy and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He fell about fifteen feet onto his head and then he was out cold.

Natasha's POV

Natasha had never see someone need two of Clint's sedation arrows, or whatever stupid name he calls them, to be knocked unconscious. And the boy probably would've needed a third shot if he didn't fall straight on his head.

Natasha and Clint both ran up to Percy (that's what he told them he goes by) and we're relieved to feel a pulse. A fall on your head like that would've killed anybody, and while Clint and Natasha are assassins, they both have aversions to killing children, whether it be an accident or not. That and Fury wants the kid alive. Not to mention that Clint had children of his own, some close to Percy's age.

Clint offered to go get the van and bring it around, so I stayed out with Percy. As I waited, I gently took the arrows off of the boy. Luckily, the arrows just had a substance allowing it to stick to the target coating the tip and had a little needle sticking out to sedate the target. If Clint used his normal arrows, Percy would have large gashes in his side and leg and Nat would have to at least patch it up.

Why would Fury want a teenager? Usually, all my targets were adults who ran illegal drug businesses or something, so why a kid? Natasha knew that she would do her job no matter how averse she was to it, but she really didn't want to inflict any harm on the young boy. Especially one with such a haunted look in his eyes.

She was so lost in thought that Natasha didn't notice that the van had been pulled up and Clint was standing behind her. That was even more strange because she was never caught off guard.

"Natasha. Don't just sit there. are you going to help me carry him in or what?" Clint's voice had a tinge of annoyance.

Natasha sighed in exasperation and grabbed Percy's legs while Clint grabbed the arms. Together they pulled him into the back seat of the van and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating in forever, but in my defense, I had to finish up school, with finals and everything, and then I moved internationally and our stuff isn't even here yet, so sorry, but I'm updating now, so have no fear.)

(This is a dream) Percy opened his eyes to a dark void. He instantly knew it was a dream.

"Percy…", a kindly sounding voice called out. The darkness started to diminish and he saw his father sitting besides him on the beach in Montauk. The two of them were sitting side by side staring out at the waves, lapping on the shore.

"Hey dad," Percy replied, "what do you need to talk to me about?" Percy knew he would not be sitting here unless his dad had to say something.

"I just came with a short warning. You must not reveal your powers or lineage to any of the mortals who took you. If questioned, only answer questions that have no connection to your family and abilities." Poseidon tells his son solemnly. "This will be a rough time for you and I'm sorry. I won't be able to visit you in your dreams often, but I'll try. Remember I'm always there for you."

As the dream ends and Percy regains consciousness, he becomes a lot more attentive. He senses the movements of the people around him, so he doesn't move at all, pretending to still be asleep. Not to mention that he can't move much anyways, considering he seems to be strapped down to one of those medical table thingies in a doctor's office. His hands and feet cuffed and a leather thing held his waist down to the table.

Percy can tell that there's two people, one on one side of his bed, and the other on the opposite side of the bed. (After much practice with Annabeth, Percy has gotten pretty good at using water vapor to detect objects or humans in the vicinity.

One of them spoke up, speaking to the other, "His vitals seem fine, but his heart rate is faster than the average resting heart rate. This seems to have no negative impact on his health, so he should be fine."

The other dude responded with a question, "How did he stay awake after the first of my arrows? They can knock out a fully grown elephant in a couple of seconds!" Oh, this guy must be the arrow dude.

"I don't know, but with the amount of tranquilizers in his bloodstream, he should be out for at least another week, but probably a little while longer than that."the doctor dude replied.

At this, Percy nearly snorted, because obviously he won't be out for another week, because I'm awake now. Oh crap. They noticed.

"Clint, go get the team, he's awake."

The arrow dude, Percy assumed he's called Clint, left, and the doctor dude spoke directly, but softly, to Percy for the first time. "I know you're awake, stop faking."

Percy sighed and opened his eyes. If he has to be awake, he wants some questions answered. "Hi. What's your name? How's life? Um, where am I? Why am I here? Who-" The doctor dude was quick to interrupt, "Woah, slow down there!"

The doctor dude had grey hair, turning white at the roots, and was in the standard doctor get up; all white and a heart beat hearing thingy, whatever it's called (I'll leave all the boring doctor stuff to Will). "Hi Perseus, my name's Bruce Banner and, uh, I guess life is going good for me. Your at the Avengers compound, and you're here because the director wants to talk to you."

Percy stared at the doctor dude, sorry, Bruce Banner, with a confused look on his face. "Um….. What are the Avengers? Who is 'the director'? Why does he want to talk to me? Oh, also, I don't like using the name Perseus, like seriously, what kind of name is Perseus. I'd much rather be called Percy, it's such a better name, don't you think?" there was an awkward pause before Percy spoke again, "Sorry, got off topic".

Bruce seemed to be a little stunned at something Percy said, and he did not think it was about his name. "You don't know who the Avengers are?!"

Percy shook his head at that.

"You know, the superheroes that saved the Earth from an alien attack, an evil robot, and other weird things?"

"Yeah, not ringing any bells, sorry".

"Don't you live in New York?"

"Haven't been here in a while."

"Haven't you seen the news?"

"I really don't care about the news."

At this moment, the arrow dude, I think the doctor dude, Bruce Banner, called him Clint, came back in the room with the "team". "Okay, we're back." he needlessly announced.

The entire "team" was all dressed in some weird clothes. One dude looked like walking propaganda because his suit was colored like the american flag. Then there was the redhead from earlier, but this time she was wearing a black catsuit that looked like it held a ton of gadgets and weapons. There was a girl who seemed to have a thing for red leather, standing next to a guy who, at first sight, looked like he was wearing a red, blue, and yellow suit, but then you realize that he was actually a red, blue, and yellow dude. Another dude was wearing all red and blue with spider themed designs, Annabeth would hate him. Wow there are a lot of people. Another dude was wearing a full body metal suit that's red and gold. One guy was wearing armor nearly as old fashioned as the armor we have at camp. Then this one other guy had a metal arm. Are there seriously more people?! There was a dude with goggles on and a weird backpack. Also, there was a dude sporting an old fashioned cape. FINALLY, there was a dude who seemed to have a thing for the color black and cats. Not to forget the two that were here when I woke up. (A/N I'm sorry that took way longer than I thought. Also, you should be able to figure out who's who just from Percy's description, you might not be as big of a fan of Marvel as you thought you were.)

The "team" seemed to be waiting for something, they weren't moving or making any noise. Percy eventually said to them, with a straight expression on his face, "What's with the costume party? I would've dressed up."

This seemed to shake the weirdos out of their stupor, leaving the metal dude mumbling about how he tried using his suit as pajamas but it was uncomfortable, and the other dudes (and I guess a few dudettes) looking at me with confused faces.

Doctor dude, sorry, Bruce Banner, took this moment to speak up, "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, Percy here has no idea who we are."

The apparently famous freaks looked dumbfounded, though some of them also looked kind of relieved.

Metal dude then responded, looking at Percy, "Iron Man? You don't know Iron Man?" After a "nope" from Percy, he flipped his mask up, revealing his face, and said, "What about Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" Percy racked his brain for any familiarity, but after nothing came up, he replied, "Yeah, it's not ringing any bells."

Arrow dude immediately started laughing. "Hey Tony, are you okay? That must have really damaged your ego!" A couple of the 'team' started chuckling too, including the redhead.

Suddenly, Percy remembered that he was literally kidnapped and is currently strapped down to a doctor's bed, not like it hasn't happened before. Will could be a little annoying when it came to one of his patients leaving the infirmary without permission. Percy speaks from example. Stupid ADHD, back on topic.

"Seriously though, what am I doing here and who are you guys?" Percy asks, shocking his captors, and putting a stop to the laughter and teasing of the metal dude.

Propaganda dude, there has to be a better nickname for him. Hmm, how about stars and stripes? No, what about the Star Spangled Banner? That would be cool if it was shorter. That's it. The nickname will be Spangles! Back on track, Spangles stepped forward and said, "Right, umm, our director needs to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

Welp, this stinks.

Still strapped to the hospital bed thing, I look around. "Well I can't go and see your stupid director while stuck here, can I."

Spangles speaks up, "Right, well we can't just take off the restraints and walk you to our director with nothing. Sorry, but we must follow protocol." He turns towards doctor dude before continuing, "Banner, I'll keep him still, take off the straps and put on the handcuffs."

Well this is pleasant. Notice the sarcasm.

I'm quite literally in a bind. No seriously, the weirdos have me handcuffed and are flanking me as they guide me to a cordial chat with their 'director'. The worst part is, however, has nothing to do with me being kidnapped. Annabeth is going to kill me.

I've gone missing quite enough in her opinion, though I've said it's not as bad as it could've been (she punched me for saying that, and it hurt a lot), and we have a date tonight. We were going to go walking around Central Park after a delectable dinner at Chili's (I'm a high school junior, Chili's is the best I can afford). Then we were planning to study for my Algebra test tomorrow because the gods know I can't do math for the life of me. Sadly though, I have a feeling that won't be happening tonight.

Tin Can Man jolts me out of my thoughts. "Hey kid, you're awfully calm for someone in your position. What are you thinking about?"

Me being me, I snarkily retort, "Well wouldn't you like to know?"

I guess the walking Tin Can is snarky as well as he replies, "Yes, yes I would. Do tell."

"Uuggghhh. Fine. I was just thinking about how you idiots are making me miss my date tonight. Thanks a lot, my girlfriend will kill me for missing it."

A few people laughed a bit and I swear I heard the Spider Dude chuckle when I mumble "and I really need to study for my test tomorrow" although I doubt anyone else heard.

"Okay," Spangles says, "here we are."

We all walk into this one room where a bald dude with an eyepatch sits somewhat menacingly at the head of a nice looking table. And I mean a really nice looking table. He excuses all but six of my escorts and practically orders the rest of us to sit down. I notice that those that remain are the doctor dude, the arrow dude, tin can, the redhead, medieval man, and spangles. Yup, totally pleasant (again, notice the sarcasm).

"Mr. Jackson," Pirate Guy starts, "do you know why you're here?"

"That must be the most stupid question I've ever heard, at least from a one eyed wonder." At this, tin can man chuckles. "No one has told me what the flippity flap is going on. Please make it quick, I have a date tonight and my girlfriend is not one to get angry." Seriously though, Annabeth is scary when she's mad, I'd rather not make her angry again.

Pirate Guy slams a rather large file on the table. "You are here, Mr. Jackson, because of this." He opens the file, not the first page, but somewhere in the middle, and slides it over to me. Of course, I can't pull it closer to me to get a better look because my hands are still cuffed behind my back, but I can still see the page it's opened on. There are several blurry pictures of me in varying places, but it's not too blurry for me to be identified.

The One-Eyed Wonder continues, "Now as you see here, Jackson, these are images of you at the scenes of several mysterious incidents. This picture here, The Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. Witnesses had varying replies, some saying your pet dog had run off and you were trying to catch it, a few others said it was a massive lion, and you were fighting it. The security footage is just as unreliable. The security guards working at the Smithsonian reviewed the footage several times, and they each saw one of the two previously stated situations." Then, he pointed at another picture on the page. "This parking lot was destroyed by yet another mysterious circumstance, which you were also present at. We are lucky the office building situated by the parking lot had one security camera left intact, or we wouldn't have this fine image of you at the scene." He pointed at yet another picture, and to avoid saying anything I'll regret, I keep quiet. "Westover Hall. Do you remember what occurred there? You, and two as of right now unidentified and unsuspected companions snuck into a school dance, according to witnesses and surveillance cameras, but your departure led to the disappearance of two students and a teacher, as well as a suspected death of one of your companions. These other pictures, as well as the countless files and witness reports put you at the scene of several very suspicious incidents."

He paused, obviously waiting for me to explain. However, before I could come up with an explanation, Tin Can Man, although no longer a Tin Can (maybe I'll call him Epic Facial Hair Man, haven't decided yet. I'll just stick to Tin Can for now) spoke up. "Okay Nick, what's going on here? You get Legolas and Natasha over there to kidnap a kid probably no older than 15." I scoff and quietly say, "I'm 17", but Tin Can continues without a pause, "The kid's a minor, and you bring him here for what, no one can agree on what happened whenever he's around? Most likely, the kid has just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, or some people are simply delusional. You can't arrest a minor because you're paranoid! Explain." The doctor dude from earlier looks like he wants to intervene, but is too nervous to, and the others - the redhead,

arrow guy, spangles, and medieval man - simply look intrigued, wanting the same answers as Tin Can.

One-Eyed Wonder, referred to by the tin can as Nick, begins his explanation, a really boring one at that, although I pay attention because I want to know why I'm here too, "This _kid_ is Perseus Achilles Jackson. Suspect of 47 incidents recorded by surveillance cameras, including murder, damage of public property, damage of private property, travelling without proper documentation, kidnapping, participating in a public shoot out, involved in several explosions, and thievery. He has also been reported missing at least three times, has been reportedly kidnapped, been the focus of a nationwide manhunt, and has been proclaimed dead at least once. Every time we have found sufficient evidence to apprehend him, despite his being a minor, the evidence is manipulated, despite only my most trusted agents being allowed to handle it, and it being under constant surveillance. I have sent out several agents to confront Mr. Jackson before, but they all return without remembering where they were going in the first place. Because of this, I have reason to suspect that Mr. Jackson here is highly dangerous and should be apprehended immediately. I sent Barton and Romanoff to capture him for questioning so we can get answers and determine what should be done in this situation."

Okay, so I can guess that Eyepatch man is a government dude, maybe a secret agent government dude (that would actually be so cool if I'm being honest) and I'm here because the Mist wasn't able to fully erase all of my monster and deity mishaps. So that's one thing explained, but not everything. "So, eyepatch man, pirate guy, one-eyed wonder," this earns yet another small chuckle/snort from tin can, "sorry, I didn't catch your name, or any of yours to be honest. You brought me here to question me, right? What time is it? I'm supposed to meet Annabeth at 7 for our date tonight, and last time I was late, she didn't talk to me for half of the entire date, so can you please get questioning so I can leave? Also, these handcuffs are really uncomfortable, I can't even lean back because that's where you've conveniently handcuffed me. Can you at least handcuff me with my hands in the front?"

Pirate guy nods almost indiscreetly, and arrow guy, who has the keys to my handcuff, approaches me, saying, "No funny business kid. It'll only bring you more trouble." I nod, silently pondering what he means by _more trouble_. He holds my wrist tightly, so I won't be able to run off, and unlocks my handcuffs, before pulling my hands to the front and handcuffing them again. "Thanks." I say as I lean back comfortably against the chair. I know there was literally no reason for me to thank him, as he was still keeping me captive, but what can I say, I'm a nice guy (if you ignore me killing monsters and turning down gods every other day).

That exchange happens within probably no more than 20 seconds, and Eyepatch man starts talking nearly immediately, "I do not believe that you will be going on that date tonight Mr. Jackson. I am Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., and those two," he points at the arrow guy and redhead who kidnapped me earlier, "are my best agents, Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff." He points at each in turn while introducing the two names. I do a little, awkward handcuff wave,

accompanied by a "Hey." Director Fury, as he called himself, continues, "They are members of the Avengers, as are those four." The Fury guy sits back and lets them introduce themselves.

Tin can man steps forward first, rather pompously, if I'm being honest and introduces himself, "I'm honestly quite surprised that you have no idea who I am, but I'm Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, no-longer-playboy, philanthropist, and Iron Man." I reply, somewhat enthusiastically, as he seems more laid back than the others whom I have interacted with so far, "So when you're in that cool metal suit you're called Iron Man and not Tin Can Man? That's kind of what I've been calling you in my head, because I had no idea who you were, but that's totally epic. What can you do in that suit? It looks super high techy. Can it fly? I bet it can fly."

Spangles cut me off before I can continue ranting, and also probably to stop an equally long response from Tin Can, sorry, Tony Stark, who looked like he was about to cut in as well, "Hello, my name is Steve Rogers, but many people refer to me as Captain America. You seem like a good kid, but orders are orders. Sorry kid." I reply easily, realizing that I've heard about him somewhere, "Nah, it's fine. I think I have heard about you though. My mom bought me a few comic books once years ago, but because I'm dyslexic, I never got much into them. Like, I get why my mom thought I'd like them because there's a lot of pictures, but it would've been cooler if I could actually get some more context out of the comics without having to read it, so I never really bothered with them too much after reading them once. I would've simply never read them, but we never had much money, mostly because my old step dad Gabe spent a lot playing poker, but I did read them because my mom worked harder so she could earn the extra money to get the comic books for my birthday. Sorry, what was I talking about again?" I got caught up in rambling again, and I forgot what I was trying to lead up to. Spangles clears his throat and tells me, "You said something about you having heard about me somewhere before?" That clarified it for me. "Yeah, that's right, so as I was trying to say, one of those comic books was about you. I think." After a moment, Steve Rogers, as he introduced himself, says a quick, "Right." before allowing the medieval man to introduce himself.

"Hello son of Jack. I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder." His voice is very powerful as he speaks. I reply, "So you're a god?" Ugh. I can't believe there are more gods of thunder, one is enough, although this one seems better than Zeus. I hear thunder rumble in the distance at that thought. "Also, I am not the son of Jack. I don't even know a Jack. My step dad is called Paul." Tony Stark interrupts, "I thought you said your step dad was named Gabe." I forgot I said that. "Yeah, but my mom realized he was terrible and abusive, so she remarried and moved to a better apartment. My new step dad is named Paul and now I have a baby sister!" I reply with a huge grin on my face. Out of all of the people in the world that make me the happiest, it's Annabeth, my Mom, Paul, and Estelle. Thor asks me a question, which the other's seem interested in too, "You said you've had two step dads. What happened to your father and where is he?" I grimace, I was hoping no one would ask, "He went missing at sea before I was born. I've never met him." Luckily I had already had a good excuse from the years I actually believed it, so I didn't have to come up with another terrible excuse (I've never been known to come up with good excuses). No one spoke up, so I turned to the doctor dude and asked, "So I now know all of them, but who are you?"

"Um, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner. May I ask you something quickly, I'm just curious about something." I reply, "Well, seeing as I'm handcuffed and your director over there wants me to participate in an interrogation, I don't see any point in denying your request. Go right ahead." The doctor dude, Bruce Banner, who is actually a doctor (I guessed right I guess) seemed timid, but I don't think it's just because of me, he just seems like an all around nervous guy, like that one kid in every class who's super smart, but too nervous to raise their hand or talk to their neighbors when the teacher instructs the class to do so. Anyways, he starts talking again after I gave him permission to ask me a question (although I really don't think I have much of a choice with that Director Fury observing these exchanges). "Well, Perseus," he starts, using my first name, probably to seem more friendly, but I cut him off, "It's just Percy, I really don't like being called Perseus." He nods and continues, "Percy, you seem to be very jittery, tapping your foot like that," I quickly look down and realize that I am tapping my foot, I didn't even realize I was doing it. He continues, "you seem to ramble a lot and forget the topic when you do, and I've noticed you become unfocused several times before returning your focus to the conversation. I'm sorry if this seems intrusive, but have you been diagnosed with any attention disorders?"

Before I can reply that, yes, I have ADHD, the director dude replies for me, "Mr. Jackson has Dyslexia, as he has already stated, as well as ADHD and a recently diagnosed PTSD, according to his medical records." I am shocked, "Hey, isn't it illegal to look at someone's medical records without consent? Like yeah, I know I'm a minor, but shouldn't you at least get consent from my mom or step dad? What ever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" The director gives me a cold glare before responding, "Under normal circumstances, yes. But as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I have access to confidential documents such as those provided by your therapist under situations which I deem necessary."

The therapist that he is referring to, a fourth generation legacy of Apollo (my mom forced me to go ever since I got back from the Giant War), would never give up my diagnosis to anyone without permission, so I believe that the director dude probably had his computer hacked (yeah, technology is dangerous, but my therapist is a fourth generation, and while he doesn't have to record anything I tell him, he is supposed to record any diagnosis his patients have or whatever so if needs be, it can be sent to approved people or other doctors, as I understand it). "That is still an invasion of privacy! Only my mom and step dad know about my PTSD! I haven't even told my girlfriend! Out of all of the people in the world, someone that I have never met before today is not someone I'd want snooping through my private life!" I scoot down in my chair and brood, grumpily.

The director dude does not seem happy with my outburst and tells me, "I can do as I please if the person is found suspect of as many crimes as you are." Without looking away from me, he barks, "Romanoff, escort Mr. Jackson to the interrogation room. I want some answers. Now." And with that, he walks out of the room. The air in the room is tense, as the Avenger people I

had just been introduced to stood there awkwardly. The redheaded Agent Romanoff stands up, and without a word, she follows her director's instructions and grabs my arm, pulling me out the door. I do, however, say a quick, "Bye!" right as I am pulled out of the room full of silent, self-proclaimed superheroes.

I am pulled (by pull, I mean she was holding on to my arm and not letting go as she walked quickly) down several hallways, despite me telling the redhead that I can walk for myself. I'm just lucky that the director dude let me have my arms handcuffed in front of me, because this would be so much more uncomfortable if I had to walk with my arms behind me. Finally, after what feels like 5 minutes because it probably was, she pulls me into a stereotypical interrogation room, from the table (with the thing to handcuff) me to the one-way mirror. She briskly attaches my handcuffs to the table and pushes me down onto the chair, and walks out.

There's a clock on the wall to the left of me and looking at it, I see that it's about 11:35. The arrow I was shot with probably had me out for a few more hours than I originally thought. I bang my head on the table and just sit there, annoyed that these people made me miss my date. Is this what Poseidon was talking about when he told me that this will be a rough time for me? Or is this just the beginning?

**A/N Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm terrible for updating over half a year after my last update, but in my defense, I'm lazy, depressed, and I lacked motivation. Sorry for the cheesy ending, and for the entire chapter being cheesy. I will attempt to update more, but that's sadly not a promise. However, it is more likely because I'm ignoring my schoolwork. But anyways, this chapter is barely three thousand words so please accept that as an apology. **


End file.
